Keep Holding On
by ALockedAwayHeart23
Summary: "Theirs a beast inside me; A beast that speaks its haunting voice to me. Only you can save me. Would you love me if I said I love you. Would you stay if I said I need you with me? Would you fight this monster that's ripping me to pieces from the inside? If I slept would you be here in the morning?" ZeKi-Ness I think their a bit OC im not so good at writing


_Days had passed, months and now one whole year since I last saw you. 'How had time passed so quickly?' I thought that every day during your absence. Every day was a struggle to continue; my neck continuously pounding for your blood I have longed for. My mind always seems to wonder back to you and those moments that I treasure of our time together; oh how there are so many moments._

_When I saw you that time; my heart ached for you. I wanted to ask so much that would have been out of character, but in the end I got angered and confused with my feelings. You were so kind to me even after I pointed a weapon at you that could kill you easily, yet you still had those same unwavering eyes._

_In that one moment are lips touched for the first time. I remember the softness of your lips, I remember your surprised eyes that softened to an almost close as I peeked also; your slightly raggered breath warming my face. There was no sign of you fighting back; you accepted it without pulling away or trying to bite._

_But it's been awhile since that day, it was my way of letting you go even if I still longed for you._

_I had learnt to accept your absence but, you appeared out of nowhere and returned to cross academy. I was shocked beyond words and angered by your return. After all this time you decided to return now._

_Even now while you are in the moons dormitory and I in the suns, you still are the same caring person as you were as a human. I'm grateful yet resentful about that because it's a weakness that that restricts me from killing all pure-bloods. It's actually kinda funny 'Maybe I can keep one pure-blood alive' I tell myself that while I look at her beautiful eyes._

_But now I need her anyone to come help me, there is a voice in my head that haunts me it's trying to take control._

'_Give in Boy.' _The voice echoed in Zero's head. "HECK GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" zero shouted placing his hands on both his ears shaking his head in an effort to shake the voice out.

It was nearly midnight and Yuuki was on patrol just as Zero was. She would have to go and check up with Zero soon then head to her classes as fast as possible. It was a peaceful night no problems at all down her end. Yuuki sighed she had ten minutes to get to class and began walking in Zero's patrolling ground to find him. She walked in no hurry at all wanting to relax before bursting her brains out in her test. Yuuki whipped her head furiously to the directions Zero could be.

She walked keeping her senses up for any sign of Zero or night walkers from either dorms. Yuuki had zigzagged through lots of trees and bushes when she came to a stop. She could smell this scent in the air one she recognised. She began to follow where the sent took her she stopped. She listened and was shocked to hear a yell coming from the direction she was coming from. She only just caught it "OF MY HEAD!" She rushed over towards the voice.

"Zero!" the brunette blinked. In front of her was Zero sitting on the ground covering his ears with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted with his fangs barred. The chocolate-haired girl walked up to her silver-haired companion and knelt in front of him. She placed a hand on one of his hands and pulled it to her own ear. Shocked lilac eyes opened and starred at dark-reddish brown eyes. "A-are you ok Zero?" The starlight-haired boy's eyes softened; he pulled her head close to his and brushed the top of her head with his lips. "Y-yah."

Yuuki blushed at the contact of his lips on her head. (A/N who wouldn't blush XD LOL!) "Sure?" she wouldn't doubt him usually but he yelling like that just isn't him. "I'm fine thankyou Yuuki." He said pulling her down into his chest. The brunette jumped. "Z-Zero?" Yuuki stuttered blushing more widely. "Hush now Yuuki." He placed his head on top of hers. "Are you goanna leave once Kuran comes to get you?"

'What made him say that?' "Well I don't know honestly." Zero gripped her slightly tighter to him. "As I suspected." zero smirked. "Whaa?"

"Hm hm hm, hush." He laughed lightly under his breathe. Yuuki silenced herself and relaxed then jumped. "Ah Zero I have to start heading to class or I'll be late!" Yuuki spoke in panic remembering her reason for coming. She started to get up when she felt herself being pulled back down.

"No stay a little longer please." Zero hung his head above her shoulder. "Bu-Bu…," Yuuki turned her head to the side. 'Zero…' he had pain written over his handsome face. "… Ok Zero but not too long ok."

Zero said nothing but instead wrapped his arms around her once again shading her from view. Yuuki looked up, Zero was … calm. She blushed and started blinking a couple of times before snuggling up against his muscular clothed chest and started losing conscious. "I'm tired don't let me go Zero." Before Zero could say anything she was asleep. It was ridiculous with how much she trusted him considering he was supposed to kill her if he found her but here they are falling asleep together.

Zero slouched a bit more against the tree behind him and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Yuuki more, his larger arms holding her protectively in their slouched position.

"You don't have to worry Yuuki…" Zero looked down and whipped some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"…_I won't ever let you go, ever."_


End file.
